


The Supreme King's Husband (Prologue)

by AKnightOfAGoodKing



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! - All Media Types, Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: Alternate Universe - Corruption, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Arranged Marriage, Dark, Duel Spirits, Haou is Jaden | Jaden is Haou, M/M, Magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:02:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26541085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AKnightOfAGoodKing/pseuds/AKnightOfAGoodKing
Summary: This marriage will save his kingdom, but who will save him?[DO NOT REUSE/REPOST MY WORK(S) WITHOUT MY ACKNOWLEDGEMENT AND/OR PERMISSION]
Relationships: Haou | Supreme King/Manjoume Jun | Chazz Princeton
Comments: 6
Kudos: 10





	The Supreme King's Husband (Prologue)

**Author's Note:**

> This was very inspired by [Of Spirits and Princes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25164964/chapters/60980308) by Starry_Daze, [Crushed](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19703437) by 111 (Insert), and [All the King's Men](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25702504) by Souless_Robot. They had really good ideas, and I had to join, lmao. 
> 
> I'm currently trying to write the whole story but wanted to share the first chapter.

Jun was _furious_. He wanted to scream, but he sat there in silence at the end of the table, unable to speak up against his brothers, Chōsaku, the current king, and Shōji, second-in-command. All around them, advisors and counselors continued to talk, working out the conditions for the youngest prince’s betrothal to the one only known as the Supreme King. It was the only way to save them, Jun was told, from the wielder of the Gentle Darkness and his invasion of the twelve realms. His sacrifice would mean that the citizens will be spared and the Majōme line would continue to reign. The King will take him and move on to the next kingdom. 

They made Jun sound like he was being collected like taxes, bribe money rather than a bride. He knew his family never believed in his worth, but he clung onto the hope that they had some love for him, that their cold attitude and sneering words came from a place of encouragement because they did believe he could be useful to them. However, that hope was cut, and it left Jun feeling numb. 

"May I be excused?" he managed out, forcing himself to look at his family, but no one was paying him any attention. So, the prince just got up and left, holding up against the cracks building up inside him. He ignored everybody he came across, but it wasn’t as if any of them would think to stop him, his discontent visible on his face. 

He didn’t stop until he was in his bedchambers, locking the door behind him, and finally, he released the scream he was holding back, tearing at everything he could get his hands on. He tore at the drapes of his canopy, at his silk bed sheets, the portraits on the walls. He pulled things out of their places, breaking them as he threw them on the stone floor. All the while, he continued to scream angrily at the world but unable to decide who was to blame for this. 

Some time later, when there was little to nothing left to destroy, Jun found himself tired out, laying on his ruined bed. 

"Are you okay, aniki?" Ojama Yellow asked, manifesting. The spirit spoke carefully, but he was concerned. "Do you feel better?"

Jun wanted to shout at the thing to go away, but he couldn’t find the strength or care to do so. "No," he answered truthfully, pressing his face into his pillow. 

He wished it would swallow him up. 

**Author's Note:**

> Using sub names but dub speaking mannerism. xD
> 
> I have a YGO Tumblr, [the-kings-of-games](https://the-kings-of-games.tumblr.com/)!
> 
> If you like my work(s), please check out [my (18+) Twitter](https://twitter.com/kappachyun?s=09)!


End file.
